marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Vol 5 1
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Steve Epting | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | CCO = Avi Arad | President1_1 = Allen Lipson | President1_2 = Alan Fine | Quotation = Mission accomplished, general... the cube is yours. The Red Skull? No, no trouble at all, sir... Got him in the cross hairs and took the shot... yes sir, absolutely. He's dead. | Speaker = Winter Soldier | StoryTitle1 = Out of Time: Part 1 | Writer1_1 = Ed Brubaker | Penciler1_1 = Steve Epting | Inker1_1 = Steve Epting | Colourist1_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer1_1 = Randy Gentile | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Andy Schmidt | Editor1_3 = Nicole Wiley | Editor1_4 = Molly Lazer | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * ** Bucky (James Barnes) * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** / Border *** Unidentified Department X's facility ** ** *** **** ***** ****** Upper West Side ******* Red Skull's Penthouse ****** Midtown ******* ******** ***** ****** ****** ***** ** ** ** *** * Items: * * * * and * , and * Vehicles: * Events: * * | Synopsis1 = Five Years Ago: The Red Skull meets with former KGB agent Aleksander Lukin near the Kazakhstan border. Lukin's men have just captured the former hero of Soviet Russia, the Red Guardian. Lukin fires a bullet into the Guardian's skull killing him. After business is handled, Lukin speaks to the Skull about the Cosmic Cube. He knows the Skull is after it, and is willing to pay any price to acquire it from him. The Red Skull confesses that he is searching for it, but refuses to sell it at any price. The Present: After years of searching, the Red Skull has finally cobbled together a Cosmic Cube – culled from the fragmented pieces of other cubes. But he needs a massive energy charge by which to empower it. He intends on destroying three major metropolitan cities in an effort to generate the energy needed to power the cube. Meanwhile, Sharon Carter visits Steve Rogers. She is concerned because Steve has become so reckless since the Avengers disbanded. She calls to mind a recent incident where Steve took great risks to stop a train full of terrorists from detonating a dirty bomb in Coney Island. Steve assures her that he is fine aside from being plagued by strange dreams as of late (Steve has been dreaming about his wartime days with Bucky). Sharon walks Steve back to his new private apartment in Brooklyn. Later, the Red Skull is standing in high-rise apartment. He has been monitoring Rogers' actions and knows of his new living quarters. The Red Skull receives a phone call from General Lukin. Lukin knows that the Skull now has a Cosmic Cube and again offers to buy it from him. Like before, the Skull refuses. Suddenly, a cybernetic assassin, hired by Lukin, breaks into the Red Skull's penthouse and shoots him through the chest, killing him. The assassin steals the Cosmic Cube and brings it to Lukin. | Notes = Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * * * Publication Notes * This issue has been reprinted in Captain America: Winter Soldier trade paperback. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}